The Bravest
by valyrian23
Summary: The shield was starting to come down all around Hogwarts. It was time for us to attack now, and i found my legs carried me faster than anyone racing towards the fury of the fight. "For Voldermort!" I could hear everyone echoing my cries. We took flight and suddenly I was in the middle of the fighting, bricks were flying already Hogwarts students were dead. I prayed he was okay.
1. Survive

**Hello! I am so excited to be starting another story! I don't really have a plan but, I will know it when I get there! This story is about a girl her name is Alira. I Hope you guys like it!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I looked over the corpse of the teacher Snape had just murdered, and I smiled wickedly. I looked to Draco looking utterly defeated and disgusted. Only months prior he wished we could rid the world of them all, here's our chance. Draco looked worse than ever, I thought back to months ago, to the last time I saw him smile maybe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"and watch them go! Johnson's got the quaffle! Passes to Spinette! Ouch! Intercepted by Zabini! Zabiniiii goes down. Looks like Slytherin is out of this match! Oh, what is this!? Schwarz comes out of nowhere and she has stolen the quaffle right out from Belle's nose! Uh oh she better look out she's got both Weasley's coming after her!"

Looking behind me, I noticed George coming straight at me club ready, and looking ahead Fred has made to come at me straight on. I glanced down to see Blaise and Higgs is keeping Bell and Johnson busy. George and Fred are not going to let me get away, what's life without a risk? Wrapping both arms tightly around the quaffle and crossing my legs around my firebolt, I let go of my broom and hang upside down just like Marise taught me. Seconds before Fred and George collide I grab for my broom and pull down. I hope Draco catches that damn snitch. I hear the clash of George and Fred colliding, and steer towards Wood. He's not even glanced at his team his focus is completely on me, my body braces itself for another bout of stupidity but, I'm ready. I'm a slytherin.

Wood is braced for anything he is swishing his broom from side to side ready for any advance on my part, I hardly glanced to see if Higgs was still below me. I raced towards him Gripping the quaffle in both hands and pulling my arms all the way back I swung the quaffle towards the goal but, he isn't paying attention. He looks alarmed at the fact i have jumped off my broom, the quaffle flew right past him and he steers his broom right at me. I'm consciously aware I am midair, and this might have been a bit over the top but, that moment of clarity is gone when I feel a hand grab mine and swing me onto their broom.

"I swear lira you try to get yourself killed every match!" I looked to see if Blaise was truly angry but, I can just barely see his grin. There's shouts and screams all over as we look up and realize for once Draco has managed to do us proud. I yell in Blaize's ear so loud I'm sure he's gone deaf! We landed, and Blaise ran to go grab Draco and hold him up with the rest of our team and Slytherin house. There's definitely going to be parties in the Slytherin dormitories tonight. I went to fetch my broom and noticed there was a group of Gryffindors in our sea of green. I rushed forward knowing full well if they fought Umbridge wouldn't spare a single Gryffindor and sure enough Draco couldn't keep his mouth shut for once.

"stop it! Draco! I ran but it was too late Umbridge was escorting them to her office. I didn't follow, I knew Umbridge would show them no mercy and Dumbledore is gone, McGonagall was useless and Snape let's forget about him.

It was later that night I learned Harry, Fred and George had been banned from Quidditch for life. I half expected them to retaliate in a typical prankster fashion but, they hadn't yet. Blaise and Draco were happy enough "serves them right, Dumbledore isn't here to protect them now." I grabbed Draco by the sleeve to bring him to ear level "just because we have to doesn't mean we need to." He looked at me and stopped his teasing then, I looked over and the Gryffindor table was especially quiet tonight while, our table was being as loud as ever.

I still hadn't taken a shower, no one could tell really with brown hair it didn't show as much as a blonde would. The trio got up from their table separately hoping to get by without being noticed but, Umbridge noticed Granger slipping out. She signaled to Draco and her new prefects took off no doubt after them, I gave Draco a knowing look before he slipped out the doors. They were close to being discovered, I could only hope Granger had something up her sleeve in that case. I was getting nervous and I couldn't write to my family anymore, last I heard Voldermort had visited pressuring my family to join him. My only hope was that he leave them be, there was nothing special about us to begin with. With each passing day I grew more restless, mom hadn't written to me she always writes I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach but, I ignored it.

Every day I waited for the twins to retaliate against Umbridge to do something and nothing. They just sat there and took it, it was very odd for me to see it and for some reason it hurt. At dinner though an official came in and rushed to Umbridges side right away. She got up and made her way to our table but, before she reached it my family owl came in and landed on the table. Felix was obviously hurt, I reached over for him.

"felix what's wrong!?" Delores grabbed my wrist "there's something we must discuss miss Schwarz"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **That is all for chapter 1 now bear with me all will be revealed! Im already done with chapter 2 and I can't wait for you guys to read it!**


	2. Slytherin Edge

And that was the end of my life as I knew it. I remember Umbridge tried to console me in a feeble attempt I accepted it anyway. My family was murdered all of them, there was no one left, there were thirteen people in my family and in one night they were gone. I had to survive, I had to live on without them. I slide my hand across the cool glass "the mistake my parents made was they chose the wrong side, though I wished to keep our family together it was them who tore us apart. My lord I am loyal to our cause, my resources tell me he will be moved tonight while the trace is still upon him." I took my place next to Bellatrix, she smiled at me gleefully.

"so, harry potter is being moved tonight?" without waiting "I can confirm he will be moved from his aunt and uncles home tonight, we need to be ready." I looked to Snape for confirmation and he nodded.

Voldermort came from around the table "Alira I must admit I am surprised at your devotion to the cause, nonetheless you have proven to be a most valuable ally. I must ask how you managed to find out the exact location of Potter?"

"I am exactly where you asked me to be my lord, they believe in the nonsense of blood means family." I replied honestly, he moved from his chair. He came around the table "you are proving yourself well, for now…" he let that last sentence hang in the air and he went on to torture the Malfroys.

Bellatrix got up to swoon over our lord. Gathering up my dress, I addressed him "my lord, I must go ahead and play my part." He sneered and walked towards me "what exactly is your part?" I looked him straight in the face "I intend to go to them warn that you are out there and feign concern then volunteer to help, hopefully they accept it so, we know where he will be. I need to keep them in my favor, it is too late for them to change their plans now, he must be moved." He looked at me carefully, looking for any hint of deception.

I stared at him back, finally he pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at my chest, I noticed Draco made to get up but was pulled down. He pointed the wand right at my chest "I want you to declare your loyalty, get on your knees and proclaim your loyalty."

I did not move, and I did not flinch when I replied, "an innocent woman need not beg." A smile that threatened to split his face into two ran across his face.

I walked towards down the corridor leading out of Malfroy manor, a smile ghosted over my face. I twisted on the spot and found myself at Privet Drive, I hated coming here, it was the most mundane looking place for a home. Picking up my skirts, I made the walk to number four, I noticed I was not the only one arriving. I quickened my pace and knocked on the door, they aren't expecting me so, they could kill me on the spot. As expected wands were at the ready.

Remus spoke first "Alira, what-" Mad Eye cut him off "what's yer business?" Everyone lowered their wands save for the aurors.

I placed my words carefully "I have proven myself Harry's ally, Voldermort knows your being moved, there is an army out there waiting for you." The adults in the room held a silent conversation, debating on something. Remus lowered his wand "if anyone has more reason to hate the dark lord it is her, she has helped us countless times" Sirius spoke up "she saved my life Mad Eye, let her in." it was sad to see how easily trust was given by Gryffindors.

The twins rushed forward I hugged Fred quickly he pecked my cheek, I held onto George for a noticeably amount of time. Wood stepped out from behind them and I didn't hesitate to launch myself into his arms, the hug was short lived because Mad Eye announced it was time to get going.

They were using Polyjuice to disguise themselves as Harry, Voldermort didn't know about this, if I got stuck being Potter they might kill me. If I remain myself I can seem more protective but, I could also be seen as a traitor to them.

Harry was arguing "no, this is different. This is becoming me." he looked around desperately for someone to agree this was dangerous or back out. No one moved, I groaned inwardly typical Gryffindors.

Harry had to be moved, this had to be done. "Harry, we all know the risks. Do you understand?" I approached him, so we were inches away from each other. "Harry, I paid a high price to get you here, we all paid a price please don't let it be for not." the truth behind my words seemed to have struck him at his core, I nodded to Hermione and she yanked hair from his head.

Mad Eye barked at me "are ye goin as Harry?" measuring my response. It was sad a face was all to be measured when deciphering allies "no, Voldermort is not expecting Polyjuice he will expect to see my face."

A hand grabbed my shoulder it was Hermione "I just wanted to say, that you're not in this alone." I smiled at her appreciatively. I stepped back as the eight in the room transformed to the "specked geek" as George said. I climbed onto a thestral and got my wand ready outside, I looked to the sky, hoping no one got killed. I hope they had some sense to leave Draco home.

"on the count of three!" my heart began to race as I looked to the Harry next to me, I didn't know who it was I tried not to pay attention.

"one!" I pushed my fears aside and let the adrenaline pump through me, giving me the Slytherin edge I needed. I know I was probably the safest but, there are always casualties in war.

"two!" come one I am ready, just say the word. Glancing to check on the Harry next to me again.

"three!"

"hyah!" the thestral took to the sky beautifully and for a moment there was darkness and only a few dark figures in the sky. A flash of lightning and suddenly there was figures everywhere yelling curses throughout the sky.

"Crucio!" I bellowed I kept Harry by my side and swooped and ducked the thestral blocked him for most of it. The goal was to get to the Weasleys home, not the greatest safe house but, I wasn't making the plans. I saw Lupin trying to battle off six death eaters it, what laid behind him made my stomach twist. There lied his Harry, blood running from his ear, Lupin was looking around wildly.

"Avada Kedavra!" someone in dark fell from the sky, using the thestral I moved to block him and the harry from harm. Lupin shouted at me it was hard to make out over the battle taking place all around. "that wasn't necessary!" I looked around and continued shouting off curses six death eaters fell from the sky.

My harry was whipping through the sky like the Quidditch player he is. I turned to Lupin "trade me! let me take him, they won't harm me!" Lupin hesitated but, handed me the Potter in his arms. A killing curse just barely missed Kingsley and his Harry. Groaning loudly "Avada Kedavra!" the death eater fell from the sky, I made to leave and flew past the battle. I knocked two death eaters out of the sky with my thestral. I looked at the Harry in my lap and flew from the battle.

I wasn't sure where I was going, I had an idea of the burrow but, it might be better to teleport. I didn't know how bad the condition Harry was in I yelled in the thestrals ear "get us to the borrow!" the thestral seemed to understand my command, we flew fast. I kept glancing at the harry in my arms.

I knew we were near the burrow when I thought I spotted Hagrid and another figure land in some pond. The thestral landed and I got the figure off with me "help!' I shouted desperately and carried the person inside, glancing down I can see Harry's face slip away and found myself looking at George.

"help!" I shouted again, I brought him to the couch and began barking orders to the girl and woman. I began to hear the pop of teleportation outside but focused on George, I felt someone yank me away and pin me to the wall.

"whose side are you truly on!?" it was Lupin, I was taken aback I hadn't seen him like this. I shouted "I'm on Harry's side! I warned you! I told you they were out there!" he was pulled off by Sirius "Remus she has given us every reason to trust her!" Lupin wasn't convinced "I just want to know who we can trust, and I don't trust her! We were almost killed out there! She uses the unforgiveable curses!"

Pushing back "yes! I use the curses and they saved more than just one of your lives tonight!" by now the room had filled and I could feel judgement all around. "I use the curses I killed the death eaters because they saw me defend you! Just as I killed the left over death eaters at the ministry, they couldn't go back to Voldermort and tell him I saved Sirius. When I saved Sirius, no one wrung their hands over how I did it." Picking up my dress I made my way back to George's side, that seemed to have ended the conversation, I cleaned the ear best as possible, and I brushed the hair from his face. A busty woman came with some regrowing potion "that won't do him any good. The ear is gone, there is nothing we can do." Fred had arrived, and he went to George's side, I moved back so the family could be with him.

Other than Mad Eye dying and that traitorous mundungus everyone was okay. I had to get back to the manor, I never knew whether I would ever be seen again or not. Hermione had arrived, and I hated being here, I couldn't stand a second more of this reunion. I felt someone pull at my arm, it was Arthur, I had only met him once and seen him a few other times. "where's the washroom?" I asked, he gave me some directions and found my way to the Weasley restroom. On my way down I saw an odd looking clock, pictures of all the Weasley's were there, it was useless though there was no time on it. Arthur was still there waiting, for me when I made my way down.

"well, I must be off now. don't be surprised Voldermort already knows Harry's here." Wood made to get up but, Hermione placed her arm on his shoulder. I regarded those by the door waiting for me, it was the parents or teachers. Arthur walked me out, "plan on handing me off to Voldermort?" I joked, Arthur strained to smile "actually alira, I was wondering if we might talk?"

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alright and that is a wrap! Okay so I really like this story. I know my other story is somewhat similar I just think I poorly executed it. This one feels more natural and I like Alira. Thank you for the follow lillymahin for the follow! Please feel free to give me some reviews!


	3. A Dangerous Time

_Please swallow your pride_

 _If I have things you need to borrow_

 _For no one can fill those of your needs that you won't let show-_ lean on me by Bill Whithers

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sure, we can talk, let's keep this quick Voldermort will be waiting." everyone seemed to be at a loss for words or didn't know how to proceed. Arthur took the lead, "Alira, why don't you stay here?" for a moment I didn't think I heard him correctly, opening my mouth to decline it was then Molly spoke up. "you're just a girl, this killing, the spying and all that's happened. You don't have to go back, we protect Harry we can protect you too, what will happen to you if you're discovered?"

I walked down the steps more slowly and for a brief moment I looked to the sky "I appreciate the offer, I do but, I stopped being a girl the day my family died. War knows no such thing as innocent, you aim to protect me but, I'm afraid we're beyond that." I turned to them and could feel eyes peeping through the windows but, looked at those on the doorstep. "we're going to win this war, if I die I will die for something I believe in and every time I kill I will have killed for a reason I can live with." Without waiting for a response, I walked ahead and took one last look at the sky and twisted on the spot.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione's POV

Alira was talking to the adults, we couldn't hear about what, but they had discussed her staying here. I wished so badly she would stay but, she wants to avenge her family. If she stays here she won't be able to ensure that happens. I wanted to tell them it's pointless she would ruin the death eaters even if she ruined herself along with them.

Harry was watching anxiously "I'm going to talk to her." Ron caught at his arm "mate, she aint going to stay." Harry pulled away "this is me, it's all on me", he looked around at all of us and pointedly at George on the couch resting. Harry blamed himself for everything, I understand why but, it doesn't mean it's the truth. I got up to walk over to Harry, we heard a pop and Alira was gone. The grown ups filed in one by one, I could hear Tonks comforting Lupin "nothing was going to make her stay."

Molly was hurting, we all were. My parents don't even know who I am but, at least they're alive, Molly has all these kids and must be wondering which will survive. Harry most likely sensing the thoughts in the room blurted "you should have made her stay."

I got up "Harry, she lost everything. Not because of you but, because of Voldermort. You didn't do this to any of us." Sirius walked over to Harry and put his arm around him, I'm sorry Alira has to be in the position she's in but, if she hadn't been there, Sirius would be dead. I pressed on though Harry cannot blame himself "Harry she has nothing left, they took everything from her, and she wants revenge. She's a Slytherin and she will stop at nothing, there is no line she wont cross, a thing she won't do to get that revenge she seeks."

Ron touched my shoulder slightly and I sat down with him. Wood was still staring at the spot Alira vanished at, it is a dangerous time to fall in love right now. I looked to Ron and let him hug me, the smell of toothpaste was still on him even after fighting death it's still there. I smiled to myself and Mrs. Weasley had us all go get cleaned up, I was sleeping in Ginny's room when I heard some noises downstairs. I decided to investigate, grabbing my wand my feet led me downstairs in the dark. "lumos" I whispered when I got to the stairs. It was Fred and George's voices my ears could faintly pick up Alira's name. "mum and dad tried to get her to stay, she's going to be okay." Fred was trying to console George "who would have known you fancy the feisty Slytherin Georgie." Without looking I knew Fred was grinning from ear to ear. This was a private moment, so, I made my way back to Ginny's room.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alira POV

Strolling up to Malfroy manor, I could wait to see Voldermorts fury at having failed to kill Harry. A reflection in the window caught my attention, it was myself. I didn't recognize this woman, she had black hair, her skin looked aged with stress and sleepless nights, my hair fell down in waves all around me. I tried to keep my hair down always, the one true claim I had to my roots that and my blue eyes. Running my fingers through my hair and walking past the window I went on.

When the doors to the dining room opened Voldermort sat at the head of the table, he was not pleased. "come" he commanded, striding past all the looks I made my way to his side. "my lord?" he got up and lead me to the front of the room

"Alira has proven herself worthy than half of you. A 17-year-old girl more useful than any of you lot! She has provided us with the whereabouts of Harry Potter yet again! So, despite your failure to capture him tonight we can still get him."

One of the Carrows demanded "and how do we know she isn't deceiving us my lord, isn't it funny how she provides the whereabouts and then he slips away?"

Whipping my wand out "crucio! You dare question me you cow! You have yet to provide the lord with anything! I have been slumming with those filthy blood traitors, and that filthy mudblood!" Draco grabbed my hand and moved me away, "love?" he whispered gently. I put my wand away and bowed to Voldermort "I apologize my lord"

He patted my shoulder "there there, Alira it is dirty work but, you understand what is necessary." he looked to Draco "ah, yes do take her out for some fresh air, stress is not needed I'm told." I turned on our way out "may Narcissa come as well? I'm afraid Draco is not as well educated on the matter." Narcissa joined us as we made our way out of the house.

They used to have a wonderful garden, Draco and I would play in here for hours. Now the roses are dead, the sky seems to have died with it, and there is no innocence left to play in the garden. Narcissa returned to her husband's side so it was just Draco and myself. "are you okay?" he asked lowly. I spun around and wrapped my arms around him, I breathed against his neck "yes, I was so worried about you." I could feel the corner of his mouth tug into a smile, I pulled away and touched his cheek gently. "there's my smile" he pulled back "I'm serious, you were battling in the sky and you were worried about me?" he asked incredulously.

I grabbed his hand and tugged him on our walk "I can handle myself as you have seen." He stopped walking again I turned to look at him he grabbed my face and kissed me. it wasn't a peck or gentle it was hungry. It made me want to cry, I kissed him back and became aware of the tears running down my face. "Draco" I whispered he pulled away but, kept his forehead against mine "you are my best friend, the love of my life and soon to be wife. I don't care how well you handle yourself if I lost you, I- I" he couldn't finish I pulled him to me for a hug. I patted his back "nothing is going to happen to me, or you, do you understand?"

He pulled away "I understand" we made our way back to the manor, fully aware the moment we shared was watched the entire time. When we reached the table only Voldermort and a few others were there "we attack the ministry tonight." He announced and strode out "and Alira, I want you at the Weasley's gather what information you can" he added and left.


	4. For My Own

_Cause I'm no criminal_

 _I'm not your enemy_

 _All I have is life_

 _And I don't wanna go to heaven If I can't get in-_ Heaven- by Oar

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I slipped on regular clothes and a black cloak, I would not be staying for the event I was not invited I was simply lending a hand. Before the main event I had to leave and meet them at the ministry to assist, Voldermort hadn't said that part yet, he said he would send word.

I was waiting in the corridor it was early, but I wanted to see Narcissa before I went. She rushed in quietly beckoning me to follow her, and I did. "why have you not left?" she whispered, peeking around "I wanted to know if Draco was going to the ministry with you guys?" she looked almost ashamed "yes, he is please Alira stop the charade both of you." I knew what she meant but, refused to speak about it out loud. I wanted Draco to be safe regardless.

"I'll be back, be safe Narcissa." With that I spun on my heels made my way for outside, and instinctively I turned to the right wing of the manor and there I saw Draco in the window. Mouthing the words "be safe" I spun on the spot.

There was two aurors wands at the ready when I arrived, "Alira Schwarz" I announced. They took my wand and padded me down, I didn't mind but, I did demand my wand back. Blackthorn was what my wand was made of, I had some doubts about Ollivanders matching abilities when I didn't perform as well as my other siblings. My casting abilities improved after the drastic changes I've experienced in the past years, and after going to see Ollivander I understood why.

Pocketing my wand, I ran over to help the men lift a tent, why not do it magically I do not know. Arthur barked at me "hold your side up! Come on now! pull!" I gave the rope another pull and the red head turned to me and turned another shade of red I'm sure they haven't named yet. "hello Arthur" he didn't reply he was at a loss for words. "no offense taken, you didn't know I was behind you." Harry noticed my presence and dropped his rope entirely causing Fred and another Weasley I assume to pick up the slack.

"hey, Alira I wanted to talk to you" talking was not on my priorities right now, I looked around for the men I needed to speak to. I hadn't decided on whether or not to tell them about the attack planned on the ministry. Others seemed to have noticed my presence, I saw Sirius make his way to me. I held the present protectively against my chest, the auror outside wanted to rip the box open and I spent a while wrapping it so, I stopped that before he could.

"ah, Alira we weren't expecting you! This is a pleasant surprise though, and you brought a gift!?" Sirius approached me shook my hand and pat my back, he held on a bit tightly but, I forget all Gryffindors are like that. The tents looked really nice, while the guys chattered away I found myself looking up in wonder. I had thought one day I would get married but, those dreams have gone away and it seems they won't return. The tents look white? Lavender sheaths maybe? Either way it would be beautiful, beautiful in a sense I would never have. I saw it as I would a butterfly, beautiful to look at but never to claim for my own

I was so lost in the beauty I didn't noticed someone at my shoulder "daydreamin eh?" I didn't have to look to recognize the Scottish accent, behind him I saw George and Fred coming. They always seemed to go where each other went Oliver and George, I guess friendship does know no bounds. I answered quietly "no, I was trying to decipher what color this might be." The twins had reached us by this point "mornin Ali, got fancy for us huh?" I smiled lightly "just tell me where I can put this?" I said gesturing towards the gift in my hands. Oliver immediately offered to hold it as did George but, I decided to hand it to Molly who had just approached us.

She looked tense and uncomfortable I assume by my presence, I knew that night was just talk. "oh! How lovely, Bill and Fleur will be delighted, um, the minister is in with the kids right now. he asked to speak to you after though." She said the last part delicately, I simply nodded in reply. "thank you for letting me know molly, excuse me for a moment please." I strode past the outreached hands and went towards the field, refusing to show any emotion or breakdown. After a few deep breathes I walked back, everyone carried on as nothing happened, I was grateful.

I saw a man in ministry official robes leaving the house and my feet found themselves in his direction. I could hear someone calling after me but, I ignored it, he regarded me with contempt "miss Schwarz, I have something for yo-" cutting him off "I want nothing from you" he wasn't fazed "circumstances as they were at the time were not my fault miss Schwarz, you've misplaced the blame."

If it weren't for him, my family would still be alive. Sirius came up from behind me "state your business and be gone we have a celebration to get to." We continued to stare each other down, finally he broke away, reaching in his briefcase he produced a letter. I took it from him, he walked down the steps and turned "oh, by the way congratulations on your engagement to Mr. Malfroy. I'm sure you'll be very happy."

Hearing the gasps behind me I caught up to him and shook his hand, he was caught off guard but, shook it regardless. Before I let go I pulled him close "you will be seeing me again." He looked at me in disbelief then rage and stormed off.

I turned and found several faces staring at me in disbelief some surprisingly in hurt and anger. Obviously, I've overstayed my welcome. I didn't think anyone was going to say anything so, I walked past them into the house.

"Malfroy? Are you mental?" someone asked incredulously. grabbing my robe and walking past Molly getting after one of her children, I walked out. This is Bill and Fleurs day no one should be paying attention to me. I would lie to Voldermort, I refuse to stay here, these people don't understand me.

Despite the protests behind me, I pushed my way out the door when I heard a pop. Just then a voice floated down the stairs "vere is avrybody? Vat is alv the shouting avout?" I instantly recognized Fleur's voice, we met in the library during… Cedric's memorial. There was yelling outside now, I turned to see and saw white hair and flew out the door.

"get your hands off me!" at the sound of Draco's voice I hurried. I think Sirius called after me but, I couldn't be sure.

"stop! He is with me. Draco stay there." The aurors held him still. They didn't answer to me, they were waiting on anothers approval. Looking back, I saw Tonks and Remus approaching, they didn't say to let him go. This was not the casual visit I had planned but, there was nothing I could do about it now.

"what is your business Mr. Malfroy?" Remus had his best neutral tone in place, he used it often in school.

"I'm here to speak with my fiancé, there has been some family issues." Draco kept the snarky tone out of his voice, thankfully. I looked at Remus and the others and they didn't look like they were going to budge.

I yanked Draco's wrists from their hands "we're leaving don't bother." I met everyone's eyeing daring them to say otherwise.

Molly broke past the others, a typical mother. She looked ready to raise hell when fleur pushed past everyone "nonsense, avy friend ov Ali's is a friend ov mine and is more van velcome at our vedding!" she embraced Draco and I in one big hug. Draco looked over at me and I gave him an encouraging smile. She pulled away and smiled at us both oblivious to the tension around us.

Draco was obviously here to fetch me "thank you, that is awfully sweet Fleur but, we do have to be going." Her face fell but, smiled nonetheless "I understand, please remember vu are always velcome." Most of the aurors left but, most of the family remained.

Draco and I turned to leave, we had to go to the apparition point "what are you doing here?" I asked urgently. In response he gripped my arm tighter and apparated on the spot without so much as a warning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **That is the end of this chapter I do not own anything by the way this is all JK Rowling's. I am so excited for how things are developing, I hope you guys are too! please let me know if there's anything you have questions about or want to see!**


	5. Expendable

_Well you may throw your rock ad hide your hand_

 _Workin' in the dark against the fellow man_

 _But as sure as god made black and white_

 _What's done in the dark will be brought to the light_

 _-God's gonna cut you down- Johnny Cash_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When we were on our feet, I looked around wildly for signs of anything familiar. "Draco, where are we? What's going on?" he stepped back from me.

"we're close to the meeting point, I just wanted time to talk before we did this." So, Draco would be helping us take down the ministry. I wished he could stay, this was going to be dangerous taking on the ministry itself. I know they must have dozens of aurors there but, I know there will have to be many guarding Harry.

"oh, is there something we need to talk about?" he didn't say anything, he just kept pacing back and forth. He was making my stomach queasy, finally I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Draco, please stop." Grabbing his hand to pull him towards me. I know he was worried for his father, Lucius has failed Voldermort too many times, if he fights with us in the ministry there might be some friendly fire.

"I'm just worried." He said defeatedly and sat on the nearest stump. Meeting him eye level, I took both of his hands in mine. "Draco, I am in Voldermorts favor. You are my soon to be husband and father of my child. Your parents will be our child's grandparents, if I am in his favor as is your family."

We rose from the spot, and we made our way to the meeting point. We were some of the first ones there, the Carrows were there. They were some of the most hideous people alive, I swear. I smiled to myself George and Fred would make jokes about them being the hotter twins or something of the likes.

"what exactly are you smiling about?" snapped Alecto

"I'm thinking about the fact you're a failure and eventually my Lord will allow me to kill you." I finished with a sickly-sweet smile. They charged forward but, then Voldermort appeared, he regarded us all, inspecting us and smiled with whatever he found.

He turned to speak to us all "tonight will be the ministry's fall, and with it we shall rise my loyal subjects. We are much closer to purifying this wretched world, I want to say well done to everybody." We all nodded and thanked him at once.

We turned to leave, and he looked at me "are you well enough to fight, I don't know how far along you are?" it was odd to see him concerned? I brushed that thought from my mind though "my lord there is no sacrifice I won't make for the purity of our world."

"ah, yes, while I am proud I want you to hang back a little bit, then you will come with us to those Wealsey's event and give them a proper gift."

Hiding the shock or fear from my voice "do I no longer need to cozy up to those blood traitors?" he smiled "no, you may reveal your true colors." He didn't say anymore just left with everyone else, I looked desperately at Draco but, he held his head up and marched on with the others.

I was alone, I quickly pulled out the letter. There was a photo and I couldn't recognize all the faces but, I recognized enough. I found my moms hand writing and pulled it close to my chest, the tears threatened to spill down my face but, I fought them back.

" _Dear Lira,_

 _You would not believe what Kas just did, I'll tell you all about it when you get home. The reason for this letter is this though; I know dark times are upon us, the Dark Lord's followers keep asking us to join. The last war, we fled we didn't fight and that was a mistake I will regret to my dying day. You see, everyone is given a moment, where they can do something great. I want to shield you from this world, I do, but I also know war is coming, we must all stand for what we believe in. It wasn't easy running, sure, I know everyone thinks it is, but when you're standing face to face with that choice it's not easy doing what you said you would. Your father and I raised you so much better, I know you will stand and face the storm with your wand in your hand and a smile on your face. You're a slytherin through and through but, please remember your friends don't know any better, and life is much too short for hate. Stand your ground at Hogwarts but, remember to forgive._

 _Best,_

 _Mum."_

I pushed the tears back folded the letter and picture and put it in my corset, I grabbed my wand and I was gone.

The ministry was in chaos, death eaters were scattered everywhere on the ground and so were aurors. I stayed by Draco's side, Voldermort is looking for pure bloods trying the spare those lives. I saw the minister Scrimgeour and left Draco's side to chase him. A man in deep purple colored robes stopped in front of me "I can't let you do that." He and I dueled, I knew Kinglsey, he helped moved Harry, we met that night. "he has to pay, I lost everything because of him!" he gave me a sad look but, held his ground.

I looked around the death eaters were winning, they would head to the burrow next. I tossed my wand and fell on Kingsley.

"you must leave now! leave and warn the Weasley's they know where Harry is, and they are going." Throwing myself off like he had pushed me, we locked eyes one more time and he was gone. Someone grabbed me and pulled me up, "are you alright? Is the baby okay?" I could hear Voldermort asking Lucius as he looked me over.

"I'm fine my lord, Kingsley seems to fight like a filthy human now too." I lied hopefully convincingly. Voldermort looked me over and handed me my wand. "thank you, my lord, I shall go ahead and secure Potter." I could still hear the screams of death all around me, it made me sick.

"ah, yes let's all go." it was a good thing then that I let Kinglsey go, he would have time to warn them. "the minister, my lord?" I asked hopefully.

"dead." Announced Bellatrix. Vengeance it seems was saved for someone else, I grabbed Draco's hand self -consciously. Voldermort only wanted a select few of us to go to the Burrow, Draco was not one of them and he himself was not one of them. He didn't say where he was going he only said he needed to find something at the last second.

The people going with me were all expendable except Bellatrix she would be tricky to kill. We headed for the Burrow, I could feel the air flow through me as if I were smoke. I went as fast as I could be hoping to not get killed though. We broke through the tent easily and screams filled the air I threw off my cloak and stunned whoever tried to stun me first. Molly! A death eater just sent a spell that blew her in the chest back "Aveda kedavra!" the death eater fell to the ground, I saw Ron and made my way for him, I pulled him down "let me go! Hermione!" I pulled him down and pushed him through the people "shut up and stay down!" I saw Hermione looking frantically around shoved Ron to her but before I did "stay safe!" I set fire to the tent while Bellatrix was looking around for another victim, and I laughed loudly throwing spells randomly.

Just then I saw Arthur pull Molly up and another red head was with her, helping her to stand. People were starting to fight back "Bella, we must go we're outnumbered!" she looked around wickedly and sent off a curse directed at Fleur. I pulled her hand at the last second, she looked murderous "we must set off the dark mark for our lord!" I held my hand to the sky and from my wand flew a spell.

"MORSMORDRE!"

I turned to those remaining in the tent and tried to say with my eyes to run. With a flick of my wand the pole holding the tent up fell, there was screams and panic. Turning my back, I cackled with Bellatrix and we laughed and sent up more, marveling in the glorious chaos we created.

"he's back! HAHAHAHA" I laughed as wickedly as possible.

It has been weeks since Harry disappeared, Voldermort has even grown colder against me. Everything has gone from bad to worse, muggle born families are being murdered, he's taken over the ministry. Harry, I have no idea where he's gone, Voldermort wants me to go and see if I can find out where. In other words, I have to go cozy up to the Weasley's, being five months pregnant he believes they'll show me sympathy.

Draco kissed me and handed me my bag, the goal is trying to stay with the Weasley's, we were holding off the wedding. We told Voldermort we would celebrate once Potter was dead.

"be safe, okay? You haven't let him down, there's nothing to worry about." I went down to the waiting room, Voldermort was there and so were Blaze and Bullstrode…

"my Lord?" I asked questioningly, he walked from behind the counter, he gestured for the door to close. I felt panic set in and I went to grab my wand.

"expelliarmus!" he bellowed he approached me slowly "my dear, I want to thank you for your service, and I appreciate it. However, we must make your return to the Weasley's look rather convincing."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This is the 5th chapter again, I don't own anything. If you guys have any questions, please message me. I work hard on my writing, I know it is flawed so constructively criticize! Reviews get a chapter posted faster!


End file.
